This invention relates generally to lubricants, and more particularly to a hybrid lubricant especially adapted to meet the requirements of firearms.
The term "firearm" encompasses any weapon from a pocket pistol to a heavy siege gun consisting essentially of a barrel and explosive means to discharge a bullet or projectile through the barrel, the sudden expansion of gases from the explosive driving the projectile out of the barrel. The function of the gun barrel is to enable the projectile to reach a suitable high velocity in a very short time, the energy released by ignition of the propellent charge serving to give to the projectile the direction which in combination with its velocity will carry it to the intended target.
To obtain a high initial velocity, a long barrel is necessary; but regardless of the caliber or bore of the gun, the muzzle velocity--that is, the velocity of the projectile on emerging from the muzzle of the gun--tends toward a maximum value that cannot be further increased even by using a larger propellent charge. However, a better lubricated bore will afford a measurable increase in muzzle velocity.
Modern weapons include relatively complex mechanisms which to function smoothly and reliably require effective lubrication. Thus in an automatic rifle provided with trigger, magazine loading and breech mechanisms, these mechanisms as well as the barrel must be carefully cleaned and lubricated in order to maintain the weapon in good working order.
Since these mechanisms, even when the components are fabricated of stainless steel, are subject to chemical attack, particularly at elevated operating temperatures, it is essential that the lubricant not only function to reduce friction and wear, but that it also act to inhibit rusting and erosion of the parts.
Existing lubricants for weapons, though effective in reducing friction, have certain disadvantages. Thus while many lubricants work well under moderate temperature conditions, they tend to coagulate at very low ambient temperatures and thereby jam the mechanism. Other lubricants are adversely affected by the elevated temperatures sometimes encountered in rapidly-fired automatic weapons, such temperatures approaching 500.degree. F. Also, the typical gun lubricant usually leaves a sticky oil residue which picks up dust particles; and unless the gun is frequently and thoroughly cleaned, the resultant accumulation may have detrimental effects.
Moreover, lubricants of the type heretofore available do not prevent a lead residue and powder from adhering to the bore surface and building up to a point where it becomes necessary to thoroughly clean the bore after a relatively small number of shots.